On The Run
by Unnormal Child
Summary: (Post 4x13) Now that they have the cure, Salvatores decided that there is one person who deserves it the most - Klaus. However, they forgot that nothing in this world is easy, and now that Klaus is mortal, Caroline is the only one that can bare his annoying mortal self and Silas is alive, there is only one thing to do: try to stay alive. Klaroline.


**Summary:**

**Ok, a few things you need to know before reading this story:**

**This is NOT a Time-travel fic – i know that most Klaroline fics are Time-travelling ones, but this one has got nothing to do with it**

**This is not solemn Klaroline – a have a big plot to carry out, as well as some other pairings**

**There are going to be characters' death – as in, multiple, so if you don't like drama, this is definitely not for you**

**English is my third language, therefore I am looking for a beta that would be so lovely and get each one of my chapters checked for mistakes :) Alas, I am trying to do my best, and apologise in advance for any mistakes there are**

**Most of this story is planned beforehand, therefore if you see any plot holes or don't see how something makes sense, please contact me**

* * *

**Prologue (which is actually an epilogue)**

•

•

•

The air was crisp and cool; the sun had just risen and the air was beginning to catch the warmth of it.

There weren't any birds singing or people getting ready for their morning routine – at least not where they were right now.

Pale female finger were clutching unto her friend's dark-blue blazer; her clutch was firm enough to leave barely visible folds on expensive piece of clothing but neither of the two cared enough to pay attention to such trifle.

The quietude was only a put up picture: almost everyone present was struggling with internal anxiety and dolour, longingly gazing at the sepulchre that laid on a fresh green grass few meters away from them.

A single tear felt down Caroline's face; not wanting to appear weak, she quickly smudged it, but soon tears started streaming down her face without her consent and blonde made a quiet sobbing noise before quickly burying her face into Stefan's blazer to avoid humiliation. Stefan, on his part, stood still and didn't shift one bit, giving Caroline his silent support. They all needed it.

"He's in a better world now, Care," he whispered with a frown forming on his algid and laid-back face. "I can only imagine what he meant to you-"

"He was safe. He was over-protective. He was... family." Caroline blurted out, her voice a bare whisper that Stefan heard only because of his vampire's hearing. His left sleeve that young Forbes buried her face in started feeling wet. She wasn't the only wretched person, but only she wasn't able to control her suppressing emotions. It was true that turning into vampire made your emotions brighter and stronger, but even Elena – that was vampire for not as long as Caroline – could control her emotions; Caroline wanted to know how she did it.

She wanted to shout at everyone how could they appear so cold and unfeeling, as if they weren't on funerals, as if the dead body in front of them belonged to some stranger.

She wanted to scream.

But all she gave out was a whisper.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

•

•

•

The first thought that visited his mind as he awoke was simple: "_Damn, my head..."_

Even without opening his eyes, Klaus was certain he would see a pool of blood nearby – not his, per se – and a couple of dead bodies; he had no idea where he was, but a good fight was the only explanation he could come up with, considering his abysmal headache. Vampires don't get headaches from getting drunk, which meant either a good fight or a hassle with some witch... or both.

However, seconds later his brain started to catch up with what was happening and he swiftly opened his eyes, sitting up. In process of doing so, he felt his hands and legs itching, sore head not making it any better.

As he gazed around, realisation hit him like a truck: there weren't any bodies around; he laid in the middle of the woods, and there wasn't a single broken branch or pool of blood that would mean there was fighting here. Then, Klaus thought that he couldn't remember a lot more than just previous evening – last couple of days appeared to him in haze.

He then looked down at himself, not understanding why his body hurt so much and why-

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Blood.

There was blood, freely seeping from his palm.

If he was himself, such insignificant cut would heal in a matter of seconds, yet here it was – bright viscous liquid continued leaving his body, heavy drops falling on the grass beneath him.

Not only this, but he couldn't smell it; he couldn't smell his own blood which would be an equivalent to human losing vision – what was a vampire that couldn't smell blood?

Was this hell?

Trying to ignore the soreness of his muscles, he made an effort of standing up which took him no less than a minute. What was happening to him?

He looked up at the sun, squinting a bit. After ten centuries of living as a vampire, Klaus got used to his vampire senses and couldn't cope with how different he was feeling now. Sun didn't seem as bright as it usually did, rustle of grass and leaves barely audible and the smells... it was as if he had rheum with his inability to smell anything else but refreshing air. Vampire having a rheum, what a nonsense!

For a fleeting moment he thought that a witch – probably young Bennett, seeing as she hated him so much for wanting to take her best friend away from her – but he quickly discarded the thought. If it was indeed done to make him weak and human-like, then what was the purpose of letting him lay in the middle of the forest while they could easily kill him or put chains on him and place in some dungeon to interrogate? Facts didn't match reality.

On wobbling legs, he took off towards Mystic Falls – or, at least, where he thought Mystic Falls would be.

Damn these humanly senses!

•

•

•

A sound of broken glass rang through Salvatore's house, only to be followed by some more thud. Furniture was flying everywhere –a disaster that didn't bother brothers Salvatore because of a female fury that was a reason for all this.

"Rebekah," Stefan started with a sigh, grabbing blonde's hand above elbow, tugging her towards himself only to be thrown into the wall a moment later. Unhurriedly, he stood up and spit some of the blood on the floor – as always, Rebekah was proving him that trying to calm down a fuming woman at her worst isn't the best idea.

"You tell me to calm down?!" She roared, throwing over a couch in their living room. "You take my cure away and use it on my brother without either of us agreeing to this plan? Just because you thought this will save your trivial lives?"

"Calm down, Miss I-Want-To-Be-Human-Again," Damon loudly said as he entered the room with a bottle of whiskey in his hands and lavishly poured it into his glass. He then grabbed a pitcher with fresh blood and, after short consideration, poured it into his whiskey. Shaking the glass a bit, he took a sip of his beverage, leering to himself. "AB negative, what a shame Mystic Falls barely has anyone with this blood type."

"Damon," younger Salvatore grimly said, motioning to Rebekah, only to receive an exasperated sigh in return.

"Gosh, can't a man have some time to himself?"

Klaus' only sister moved to him with vampire's speed and, grabbing his neck, tried strangling him to wipe his complacent smile off his pretty face; however, her plan backfired as he was nimble enough to get out of her grip. A second later he was standing on the other side of their living room, placing his glass on the table with extra care.

"Have you got any idea how hard it is to get AB negative, Crazy Blonde?" he noted, wrinkling his forehead. Damon then proceeded to stand next to his brother and cautiously look at her, expecting anything to happen. "You are so angry because you didn't think about benefits yet."

"Wow yeah, now any vampire – what vampire, even human – can kill my brother in a blink of an eye," she wailed. "Here I am, trying to reunite our family, and you just decide to step in and have it your way! And everything is for your precious Elena!"

"Don't you understand? Mortal Klaus is the solution to everything," Stefan started. "He won't need Elena and her blood for making hybrids because werewolves won't listen to him in his human form. He will forget about making an army and you will have a family – just as you wanted."

"I think you are forgetting an important thing here – Klaus was not only a vampire, but a werewolf," Rebekah said, rage and wrath almost palpable in her voice. "This cure turned him into human, yes, but it doesn't change the fact that he is a werewolf. Now every full moon he's gonna turn to a big bad wolf and try to kill you off."

"We'll make sure we don't get killed by Big Hairy Klaus, don't worry," Damon answered. "He's still strong – not as strong as he used to be, gotta say – so you can reunite your family or whatever it is you want so badly. Now he has a lifespan of a human, so in about sixty years we are going to visit his memorial, shred a few tears and maybe mention what a 'great bloke' he was. Apart from getting free food."

"We know that he is a werewolf so, technically, he can become a hybrid again, but we'll make sure none of his self-made hybrids will come anywhere near him," Stefan elaborated with a soft smirk. "We are generous enough, allowing him to live."

"You call it 'generosity', I call it 'scared of Mystic Falls being wiped out by Originals'," Rebakah voices as she gave out a snort and slowly came closer to Salvatores, a predator smile on her lips. "I wanted to become human again," she said, a slightly hurt expression on her face, "and the cure was only one. Still, the fact that I won't be able to experience human life again doesn't mean I will allow you to ruin it for Nik until I find a hybrid for him and he will become himself again."

"Is this what you want?" Damon gave out a humourless laugh, squirming his eyes at her. "For him to become a control freak again? One day decide that he had enough of you and stab you with white oak without a second thought?"

"What were you saying before? Ah, yes, 'don't worry about it'," she fake smiled, her temper much better now, yet brothers could still see her shoulders trembling with all the anger she kept to herself, ready to explode again any second. "I can take care of my own brother and make sure I don't get killed the second he goes back to being himself. Alas, I advise you to tell me where he is, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Rebekah-"

"Leave it, Stefan – you won't persuade Klaus's little bitch to listen to anyone but her crazy brother," Damon said dryly, patting his brother's back. "When – and I'm saying 'when' because it'll happen sooner or later- you come to us with a piece of white oak, sticking out your back and begging to kill Klaus, we won't be of help. Oh, wait, you won't be able to move, let alone ask us to kill him." Damon finished smugly. "So whatever reasons we have for letting him live shouldn't concern you. Either way, the cure is used, and you are forever bond to stay a vampire – if you are really depressed, my brother's available to cease the pain." A wink, and Damon was gone.

After a few seconds of silence Stefan looked at Rebekah with concern in his eyes. "He is in the woods, though I advise you to let him alone for awhile – to adjust to the thought of being mortal again."

"Why would you say 'being mortal again' when clearly her doesn't want to be anything related to mortal or remember the days when he was one – centuries ago?" Blonde asked, and Salvatore could still tell how pissed off she was.

"Look, all I want for you is to think about what I and Damon said," he announced, his voice too soft for a situation like this. "I'm not going to ask you to do me a favour – clearly, I'm in no right to ask you for anything after what happened-"

"Good to know you understand it," she said stonily.

"Therefore, I simply want you to contemplate the pros and cons of Klaus becoming a werewolf. If it's truly family that you want so badly, wouldn't it become reality with Klaus lacking his constant control over you?"

"He does not _control me_," she hissed, coming face to face with Stefan.

"Fine, you are strong and independant woman," he puffed with a laugh, looking somewhere behind her, "then why does he stand a few meters away from you with white oak's stake in his hand?"

Rebekah swiftly turned around with fear on her porcelain face, only to realise that it was a trick.

Moments later her unmoving body was laying on the floor.

"Hello, Stefan."

Stefan's face became blank as he realised who the visitor was.

Really, it wasn't the best time for her to make an appear.

"Hello, Katherine."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I mean, it is possible that the cure won't change the fact that Klaus is also a werewolf, right? I haven't thought about it until I actually started writing the story lol – and Klaus being a werewolf seems like a lot of fun to me :)**

**This was a short chapter just to make a quick intro to the whole fic – other chapters will be at least 4k long**

**Either way, I would love to see feedback – good or bad – and public's general opinion on the story, based on this chapter!**


End file.
